


[PodFic] Coffee Babe? by Puck_Wise

by selsaki_books



Series: PodFic's [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unwanted Advances, Unwanted attention, mention of Connor and Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books
Summary: Summary by Puck_Wise:Mitch is in the library writing a paper and waiting for his communication project meeting. A stranger is giving Mitch some unwanted attention that begins to scare him when is starts to get followed.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: PodFic's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[PodFic] Coffee Babe? by Puck_Wise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puck_Wise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Wise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Puck_Wise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Wise/pseuds/Puck_Wise). Log in to view. 



**Summary**  
Mitch is in the library writing a paper and waiting for his communication project meeting. A stranger is giving Mitch some unwanted attention that begins to scare him when is starts to get followed.

**Length**  
00:24:35

**Audio**  
https://cutt.ly/ojUJ3iW


End file.
